warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Tautropfen
Hi, Warrior Cats Wiki freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Benutzer:Tautropfen. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! -- Aki-chan86 (Diskussion) 7. Apr. 2011, 18:00:14 Spoiler Ich bin zwar nicht Lilienblüte, aber ich kann dir gut erklären wie das mit den Spoilern geht. Wenn du einen Spoiler setzen willst gebe um den Text ein. Wie hier im Beispiel: Und so siehst aus: Geh in die Quelltext-Ansicht um den Text im betreffenden Abschnitt/Spoiler zu ändern. Fall eine Überschrift folgen sollte, stelle diese dann in die nächste Zeile. Spoiler (wir haben einige Vorlagen dafür) müssen noch verbessert werden. - LG Aki-chan86 16:24, 26. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Cover Hey Tautropfen ^^, wo hast du denn die Cover her? Wahnsinn, die sehen vielleicht schick aus :). Lieben Dank - Aki-chan86 15:32, 13. Mai 2011 (UTC) Danke, dass du die Bilder hier hochgeladen hast <3 Ja. Ist mir auch aufgefallen. Ich find es toll wie sich die Gestalterin an den englischen Covern orientiert hat. Sind sehr schöne Cover. Da ist es wirklich schwer welche mir besser gefallen xD Das Cover von Sternenglanz sieht ja fast noch schöner aus als das Original. ^^ - Aki Hi Tau, hm ja die Spoiler werden aufgehoben, wenn die Bücher heraus kommen. Evtl könnte man auch ein Paar Spoiler entfernen (also wegen der Leseproben), wenn Charaktere schon dort drin vorkommen. Hab auch eine Frage an dich, weißt du vllt wann Band 5 der zweiten Staffel rauskommt. Ein unbekannter Nutzer meint 31.01.2012, aber das glaube ich nicht so recht. - LG Aki-chan86 17:34, 11. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Badgerpaw Hast du mit mir gesprochen? War das dein Bild? Wenn ja, dann tut es mir leid, aber auf DeviantART gab es kein schöneres Bild als das... - Fireheart002﻿ Hallo Hallo Tautropfen,ich möchte dich Fragen ob du uns im Chat besuchen kommst? Lilienblüte The last Hope Hallo Tautropfen. Ich wollte nur fragen, woher du das Cover hast. Vom englischen Wiki stammt es nicht, oder? ^^ - Fireheart002 17:57, 12. Jul. 2011 (UTC)Fireheart002 Oke, danke. Stimmt irgendwie mit dem Fake... - Fireheart002 18:07, 12. Jul. 2011 (UTC)Fireheart002 Hi Tau, ich glaub nicht das es ein Fake ist ^^. Es wurde gesagt, dass das Cover und der Titel am 12. Juli bekannt gegeben werden. Außerdem ist die Katze vom Cover auch auf der Warriors App ^^ - Aki-chan86 18:16, 12. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Antwort zu Frage WolkenClan/Wolkenstern Ich würde bei Tod hin schreiben SternenClan über der schlucht oder ja Frag mal noch silber wie sie es findet oki? Lilie WolkenClan Ahnen Hi Tau, schreib doch einfach WolkenClan-Ahnen. Haben wir glaub ich schon für ein oder zwei Katzen. - LG Aki-chan86 19:20, 24. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Bilder Hi Tau, ich hab gesehen, dass du die Augenfarbe auf den Bildern editiert hast. Ist zwar gut, aber dies sind Originalbilder ich finde die sollten nur weil die Katzen die Augenfarben wechseln nicht editiert werden. Also immer bei den Originalen bleiben. Viele Grüße Aki-chan86 04:54, 6. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Rainflower Hallo Tautropfen. Das Bild von Rainflower wurde entfernt, da wir vor einiger Zeit beschlossen haben, keine Bilder mehr aus dem Warriors Wiki zu nehmen. Wir versuchen so viele Bilder wie möglich selbst zu zeichnen. Danke :). Übrigens würden wir und freuen, wenn du uns im Chat besuchst: http://webchat.quakenet.org/?channels=warriorcats-wiki&uio=d4 Viel Spaß noch, Starforce StarClan 19:10, 21. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Hmpf. Das ist wieder was anderes. Rainflower hat höchstwahrscheinlich Misty gezeichnet, und die legt sehr hohen Wert auf copyright. Ich werde Mondherz bitte, ein Bild von Rainflower zu malen. Unterlasse es einfach. Starforce StarClan 19:16, 21. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Ich hab dich nicht angeschnautz, ich schreib nur gerne ,hmpf' aber wie du meinst. Is mir schon klar, aber die Charaktervorlagen sind weniger schlimm als die Bilder selbst, weil da meistens harte Arbeit hineingesteckt wurde ^^Starforce StarClan 19:26, 21. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Ja okay ^^ Klar kannst du helfen, aber ich schätze mal, dass das shading eine große Rolle spielt (bei hellen Katzen nicht so wichtig). Aber am besten kommst du in den Chat, unsere Shading-Spezialisten sind grad da ^^ (Silber & Fire) Starforce StarClan 19:33, 21. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Redlines und anderes Hi Tau, ich hab schon mal für das Hauskätzchen ein paar Redlines für eine weitere Testversion eingezeichnet. Heut nach 15.30 gucke ich mal bei den anderen Zeichnungen ^^, btw nettes Ava - LG Aki-chan86 11:31, 27. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Halloo Moon! Ich bin's, Aquamarinepaw aus dem WaCa Forum :) Vielleicht kennst du mich! Wusste garnicht dass du hier bist, schön jemand bekanntes hier zu haben c: Hi ich bin neu und wollte fragen wie du meinen Chara findest, selbstgemalt (: Grüüüüßße....DJ-Nekoo Wieso nicht? Für den chat ist es mir noch ein wenig zu früh ^^; DJ-Nekoo PS: nenn mich bitte nur DJ oder nur Nekoo (; Ich benutze es für keine anderen seiten ^^ in den chat möchte ich nicht....ich hab ja erst angemeldet.... warum willst du mit mir reden? und darf ich dich tau nennen? :D DJ-Nekoo aber ich komme nur inden warriorcats wiki chat ^^ DJ-Nekoo Weil ich wissen wollte wie ihr mein bild findet :D Nekoo Wiedermal Redlines Hey Tau, Ich bin nun endlich mal dazu gekommen, ein paar Redlines für die Jungen zu zeichnen ^^. Hoffe es macht dir nix aus, dass du solange drauf warten musstest. :D Bin mal gespannt, was du von den Verbesserungen hälst und wie es nachher aussieht. LG Aki-chan86 06:49, 6. Nov. 2011 (UTC) ich hab dein bild von graustreif als krieger auf deinem profil mal angeglubscht^^ sieht iwie aus als würde er schielen xD Deine Bernsteinpelz ist nicht so schön irgentwie!! Sprenkelstein 15:30, 27. Nov. 2011 (UTC)SprenkSprenkelstein 15:30, 27. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Naa ? Ich wollte eigentlich nur wissen wann du ungefähr mit den junge und soo fertig bist ? Bin schon gespannt wie die aussehen ^^ Blütenherz 10:19, 29. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Merry Christmas :D Hi Tau :P Ich wünsche auch dir frohe Weihnachten und einen guten Rutsch! Fireheart002 09:43, 23. Dez. 2011 (UTC)Fireheart002 Hallo Tau, ich wünsche dir ein frohes Fest und einen guten Rutsch ins neue Jahre - Hey Tau ich wünsch dir fröhliche Weihnachten und nen guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr. LG Feder 10:50, 24. Dez. 2011 (UTC)Feder Sorry Sorry,ich habe ein von dir erselltes Bild als Avatar genommen ,darf ich das ??? Ich wusste nicht das mann fragen muss vorher , hab mich gestern erst angemeldet.Kannst du mir vielleicht sagen wie ich solche Bilder mit Vorlage mach ,würde mich sehr freuen. :) Danke Danke für den Link ,darf man denn die Bilder ausdrucken ?? LG Bernsteinpelz ! :) Nicht die Vorlagen,die Bilder ;) LG Bernsteinpelz Hi du^^ sag mal ist es wahr, dass in der dt. Version zu Rabenpfotes Manga Reihe Sorrelpaw (also Ampferpote) mit Fuchspfote übersetzt wurde`? (Janina Beuschel 07:31, 31. Jan. 2012 (UTC)) Naja, um es anderen zu zeigen,oder so...(nicht schlimm) RE admin Nein, es stört mich nicht, dass du antwortest. Danke dass du es geschrieben hast.Plume de Perle 19:17, 2. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Hi Vielen lieben dank, dass du bei Zitronenschweif aushilfst und die Artikel korrigiert hast. Habe einfach mit meinen Geschichten zu tun. Sry dafür. Werde mich aber auch wieder ums Wiki kümmern ^^ LG 15:02, 17. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Ok, ich achte drauf. Ich habe nicht genau geguckt für welche Katze das war, ich habe nur auf die fellfarbe geachtet. Zitronenschweif 15:44, 17. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Rabenpfote erstmal Hallo , danke für die Info Tau ,ich mache es bei nächsten mal anders ;) Und auch noch danke dafür das du es für mich verschoben hast :D GLG 16:15, 22. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Hilfe Hallo Tautropfen, wie kann man Katzen selbst malen? Habe schon verzweifelt alles versucht aber es klappt nicht! Schon mal danke für deine Hilfe! LG, Silberstreif 17:46, 29. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Profil Bilder Hi, ich hab ne Frage wie macht ihr die Katzenbilder mit großen Augen,buschigen Schwanz und so???Von Nussherz Hi Tau Ich wünsch dir ne schöne Woche, weiß ja nit, ob ich in den Chat komm.. Lg, 20:46, 7. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Narben Hallo Tautropfen, ich wollte mal fragen ob du mir sagen könntest wie du bei feuerherz etc. die narben gemacht hast, ich hab es mit den narben aus dem tutorial versucht, aber das sieht nicht so doll aus. Könntest du mir helfen? LG 15:37, 24. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Also die narben an sich sind kein problem, aber die Farbe... die aus dem tutorial ist so hell, kannst du mir sagen mit welcher farbe du die narben machst? ich denke das würde mir schon helfen - 13:13, 28. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Du bist gut^^ man hat mir den tipp gegeben die farbe zu benutzen die du immer nimmst, aber wenn du sagst ich soll die aus dem tutorial nehmen müssen sich die andern damit abfinden.. Ich versuche sie ein bisschen besser zu machen. aber trotzdem danke - 13:23, 28. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Okay...aber schade das du keinen trck kennst o.O 13:34, 28. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Bilder Hi, Tau. Mein Computer spinnt und ich kann gimp (oder so ähnlich) nicht downloaden. Kannst du mir den gefallen tun und von meinen Katzen (Silberrose, Falkenstern und Windblüte) die Bilder malen. Also Vorlagen ausmalen, shaden,... Das Aussehen der Katzen steht auf meiner Profilseite. Ich wäre dir sehr verbunden wenn du das machen könntest. Schon mal Danke im Vorraus. 20:03, 24. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Übrigends ich mag Crush 40 auch XD 09:23, 25. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Hey, Tau. Weißt du wer meine Beschreibungen von meien Fan charas gelöscht hat? Die sind nähmlich nicht mehr da. Vor 2 Stunden waren sie ich da und jetzt melde ich mich an und die sind futsch :( 18:13, 26. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Konnte wieder alles wiederherstellen. Puh, hab ich Glück gehabt. Und es war irgendein Wiki Nutzer der alles gelöscht hat. 18:19, 26. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Referenzen Hey ^^ Kein Sorge Tau, du bist die letzte, die ich wegen sowas hauen würde xD Ne, im ernst, also bei den englischen Sachen ist ja klar, dass wir da keine Referenzen angeben können ^^ Evtl. könnten wir da vllt die die Seite aus dem englischen Buch angeben, aber darüber reden wir im Chat am besten nochmal ^^ - 10:53, 31. Mär. 2012 (UTC) 50 Bilder Wegen der 50 Bilder ,ich hatte Silber gefragt und sie hatte gesagt es ist jetzt nicht so wichtig es seie nur damit man nicht plötzlich 230 hat ... soll ichs entfernen ??? 12:45, 2. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Sperrung Kannst du für mich Benutzer:91.64.179.20 speeren? Er hat wieder Sachen auf meiner Benutzerseite gelöscht/geändert. Ich konnte die Änderungen zurücksetzen, aber ich fände es schön wenn sowas net mehr vorkommt. Danke im vorraus. 12:43, 6. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Hi! Theoretisch würde ich mir ja ein Buch nehmen und den Artikel mit eigenen Worten vervollständigen, nur würde man dann runterscrollen bis zum geht nicht mehr, ich hab die Angewohnheit immer zu viel zu schreiben. Aber es läuft doch eh auf das gleiche hinaus, es steht immer noch das selbe in den Artikeln. Ob ich es jetzt einfach übersetze oder meine eigenen Worte benutze, macht doch für den Leser, der einfach nur etwas über den Charakter erfahren will, später keinen Unterschied. Violetflower Kleinwolke Hey Tau, ich wollte fragen ob du das mit den CotC bild so meinst, dass ich das weiße einzeichnen soll oder was meinst du sonst? und was meinst du mit den outlines bei der nase??? LG 08:28, 14. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Hm... Okay ich probiers, aber muss ich eigentlich auch die weißen Ohren übernehmen? - 16:04, 14. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Vorlagen Hi Tau, ich wollte mal fragen, wann du die Vorlagen für Königinnen, Anführer, Heiler und vielleicht sogar SternenClan machst. Ich will dich jetzt echt nicht drängen, es würde mich nur interressieren. Lg, Schneespur 17:25, 18. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Aha, danke. Ich freu mich schon auf die vorlagen!! Lg, Schneespur 15:40, 19. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Wichtige Frage Ich habe mir mal die ganzen Kommis bei den CAs gelesen und da habe ich das mit Federbart gelesen ... ich wollte Riesenstern malen und war mir dann nicht mehr sicher ob mit oder ohne langen Schwanz ... habt ihr darüber schon gesprochen oder noch nicht . Glg 17:44, 23. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Ok ,danke .Ich melde mich noch mal oder du sagst mir einfach bescheid xD 18:32, 23. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Fragen zu CA Hey Tau, du hast bei meiner Honeyleaf kommentiert, dass sie ja eigentlich eine Einzelläuferin war, soweit ich informiert bin wird auch nirgends gesagt, dass sie mal zu einer STREUNERIN wird. Sollte ich sie dann nicht als Einzelläuferin machen? (Dann müssten ihre Angaben im ihrem Artikel noch verändert werden) Und ich wollte noch fragen, da ja jetzt lange schwänze etc. eingezeichnet werden sollen, müsste ich Federbart ja nochmal bearbeiten, soll ich die Barthaare dann verlängern wie im E-Wiki? LG 09:06, 29. Apr. 2012 (UTC) :Okay, wobei ich nich so richtig weiß wie ich die Haare fedriger hinbekommen soll (das wort klingt i.wie beknackt^^) Hast du eine Idee? - 12:22, 30. Apr. 2012 (UTC) :Ja tu ich, aber mir ist noch nicht die Erleuchtung gekommen. Weihst du mich ein ;D - 16:26, 30. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Ist ne gute Idee^^ aber ich habs schon ausprobiert und die Haare werden DICKER nicht fedriger... Ist es schlimm wenn ich das fedrige weglasse, wenn mir (oder dir) nichts mehr einfällt? 07:41, 1. Mai 2012 (UTC) Hier der aktuelle Stand --> ich habe den pinsel so klein gestellt wie möglich... Ist das so in Ordnung? Ich finde es sieht komisch aus^^ 15:12, 1. Mai 2012 (UTC) :Danke für deine Hilfe :)) 11:28, 6. Mai 2012 (UTC) Heilervorlage Liebe Taitrpfen.Ich würde dich bitten doch die Heilervorlage zu machen,da eine dringent benötigt wird.Es ist nämlich schade das wenn man sich mühe gibt eine Katze zu zeichen,danach abgelhent wird, nur weil sie nicht die richtige Vorlage hat.Ekliss 18:08, 4. Mai 2012 (UTC) Einladung Liebe Tautropfe; hiermit bist du herzlich Eingeladen am http://de.wacaroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/WaCa_Roleplay_Wiki teilzunehmen. Über deinen besuch würden wir uns freuen und auch, wenn du bei uns mit machst. 'Töni böni 18:51, 4. Mai 2012 (UTC) Hallo Tautropfen! Ich wollte nur mal so aus langeweile Fragen, ob du zufällig weist, wer der Gründer dieses Wikis ist. Du musst mir nicht Antworten, wenn du beschäftigt bist. LG Biene 11:08, 10. Mai 2012 (UTC) Kommt sie wenigstens ein paar mal on? Es wäre echt schade, wenn nicht. Da weis sie ja nicht wie erfolgreich ihr Wiki ist^^. LG Biene 16:50, 11. Mai 2012 (UTC) Diskussionsseiten Darf man auf der Diskussionsseite einer Katze mit unbekanntem Aussehen auch schreiben z.B.: Ich stell sie mir immer weiß vor? Buntschweif 17:11, 11. Mai 2012 (UTC) Tau, ich kann mich iwi nicht mehr anmelden! Ich gebe ganz normal, wie immer, meinen Benutzernamen und Passwort ein, aber da steht das der Vorgang abgebrochen wurde. Was soll ich tun? LG eigentlich Biene Der Finsternis Lob, der Finsternis ist gut gelungen. Mir ist das auch aufgefallen. Also ehrlich, die können ja gleich ans Ende jedes Satzes der Finsternis schreiben. Ich habe auch ein Bild gemacht. ist nicht so gut lesbar, aber da steht: Danke Beltz, dass ihr Darkstripe nicht Streifen der Finsternis übersetzt habt. ''' Ich weiß, ist nicht so gut geworden. Hab die Streifen nicht richtig hingekriegt. Wenn du nichts dagegen hast, mach ich das Bild auf mein Profil und schreibe dazu, dass ich dich bei "der Finsternis" unterstütze. LG Honigtau Hi Tautropfen, danke das du mich auf meinen Fehler hingewiesen hast. Das mit dem englischen Wiki wusste ich nicht. Es wird nicht wieder vorkommen. Eine Frage hab ich dann aber noch: Wo bekomme ich die Katzen-Bilder, die hier im Wiki verwendet werden, her? Wäre schön wenn du mir einen Tipp geben könntest, ich wäre sehr dankbar! Tschau :) Nebellicht.99 16:06, 24. Mai 2012 (UTC)Nebellicht.99 Vorlagen Danke, das du mir die Charackter Arts gezeigt hast. Ich hab nur noch nicht verstanden: darf ich die bearbeitete Vorlage auf meiner Seite einfach so verwenden oder muss sie vorher diskutiert oder erlaubt werden? Ich hoffe meine Frage klingt nicht zu dumm!! :D LG Nebellicht.99 16:26, 24. Mai 2012 (UTC)Nebellicht.99 Danke Danke, danke nochmal dafür! Aber (sorry) eine einzige frage habe ich noch! Welches Programm hast du in den Video Tutorials verwendet, die auf deiner Seite sind? Weil mit meinem Programm bekomme ich das echt nicht hin! :D Ich hoffe du kannst mir helfen! Nebellicht.99 16:53, 24. Mai 2012 (UTC)Nebellicht.99 Frage Hi Tautropfen, ich hoffe ich nerve dich nicht mit meinen Fragen! ^^ Aber wie hast du die Katze in dem 1. Video auf deiner Seite so groß hinbekommen. Wenn ich bei mir in GIMP ein Bild einfüge ist das immer total klein und wenn ich dann zoome ist es total verpixelt! Ich stell mich aber wahrscheinlich nur wieder zu doof an! ;D Ich hoffe du hilfst mir noch einmal! Danke und LG Nebellicht.99 08:57, 25. Mai 2012 (UTC)Nebellicht.99 P.S.: Darf ich dich eigentlich nur Tau nennen? Du kannst auch nein sagen! :) Hi,Tau.Ich habe ein Problem:ich kann net mehr in den Chat(in dem wo ich immer bin).Ich weiss aber net wieso.Könntest du mich bitte wieder ent-bannen?Das wäre nämlich echt nett.Danke schon im vorraus Ley PS:Ich habe zwar gestern was falsch gemacht,habe mich aber auch Entschuldigt.Und ich '''schwöre,ich weiss echrt nicht warum ich jezt nicht mehr rein kann Hi ^^ Hi Tau, ich weiß ja das ich die Vorlagen der Katzen NUR im Warrior Cats Wiki benutzen darf. Heißt das aber auch das ich sie nicht im Warrior Cats Erfindungs Wiki benutzen darf? Ich hätte da eine schöne Katze dich da gerne reinstellen würde! Per Hand hab ich diese Katze auch schon gemalt, aber das sah nicht besonders gut aus! ^^ Danke, Nebellicht.99 13:55, 30. Mai 2012 (UTC)Nebellicht.99 Zitate Hi Tau, kannst du mir vielleicht sagen, wie ich Zitate mache?? Vielen Dank, Nebellicht.99 Nur eine Nachfrage Hallo Tautropfen, Ich hab nur eine kleine Frage, und Du musst auch gar nicht antworten, wenn Du nicht willst. Mir ist aufgefallen, dass Sammys/Rustys (nenn ihn wie Du willst :D) CA eine Marke hat. Wird in In die Wildins aber nicht gesagt, er hätte eine Glocke? Ich bin eig. nur drauf gekommen, weil Ich das Buch grade erneut lese, und Ich nocham sicherheitshalber nachschauen wollte, ob sein CA nicht doch eine Glocke hat. Nun, falls dem so sei, kannst Du mich ruhig eines Besseren belehren, Ich wollte ja, wie gesagt nur mal kurz nachfragen. LG Leopardenschweif GIMP Hallo Tau, die Endung von dem GIMP war xcf. Mit png kann ich das Bild nicht speichern. Vill. liegt es am GIMP es heißt GIMP 2.8 LG Wolfsfell 14:14, 4. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Hi, vielen Dank, das du mir deine Hilfe anbitest Vorlagen hi tau, ich wollte fragen, wann es ca. Vorlagen für Junge gibt? GLG Wolfsfell 10:50, 11. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Thumbs? Hi Tau, was sind thumbs? GLG Wolfsfell 16:47, 11. Jun. 2012 (UTC) danke tau, ich werde es mir morgen in ruhe durchlesen :) GLG Wolfsfell 16:54, 11. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Help Ich bin WindheartxDyesternight. Aki weiß es hoffentlich schon aber ich glaub jemand hat mein Passwort erraten oder mein Konto spackt... jedenfalls heißt es mein Passwort sei falsch, egal wie ich es schreibe. Ich hab keine e-Mail und sitz jetzt ganz schön in der S******... Auf Akis Seite stehts schon, aber die ist nich da oder ignoriert mich. Hab mir schon ne Frage stellen lassen die nur ich als die echte WindheartxDyesternight weiß. Kann gerne noch mehr Fragen beantworten. Jedenfalls ist es echt mies, Cookies hab ich auch eingeschaltet. GR. Danke im Voraus.217.88.25.170 18:39, 12. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Vielen dank für den freundlichen Empfang =) -- .Sturmboot. Charakter Art Hi Tau, ich wollte dich mal etwas fragen. Ich wollte (und habe auch) Wolkenschweif erstellt. Ich habe mir dann die Diskussion über das Hauskätzchen Wolkenschweif angesehen, und da steht, das ich es transparent machen soll. Ich habe es aber ausgemalt (mit gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaanz hellem grau). Soll das heißen, das ich Wolkenschweif nicht ausmalen soll? Und wenn ich das Bild hochladen möchte muss ich es diskutieren lassen, das hab ich jetzt verstanden! ^^ Îch hoffe du kannst mir helfen!? Danke, Nebellicht.99 14:41, 13. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Hey, was heißt ich darf vllt nie einen CA machen? (Oder meintest du etwas anderes??) Der Hintergrund ist bei mir transparent, soll ich dir meine Katze mal zeigen?? LGNebellicht.99 16:02, 13. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Alles klar, ich schau nach, und wenn es das noch nicht gibt, lad ich es hoch! ^^ LG Nebellicht.99 Hi, ich habe nachgesehen, ob Wolkenschweif schon da war und er wars nicht. jetzt hab ich ihn eingefügt, aber ich glaube, das ich irgentwas falschgemacht habe!!! :( Kannst du mal auf der CA Seite nachsehen? Ich bin so'n Mensch der nicht gerne Fehler macht! ^^ DAnke, ^^ Nebellicht.99 14:38, 14. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Hallo Tau! Ich wollte was fragen. Bei Charakter Art (Diskussion) schreibst du immer bei roten Katzen, dass man sie tigern soll, aber wieso? Wenn rote Katzen immer getigert sind, wieso ist es dann Feuerstern auf dem CA nicht getigert? Danke im Voraus für deine Antwort! LG, Liebe Tau ...Liebe Tau.... Ich hab das erst später im Chat gelesen, was du und Aki geschrieben haben. Ich hatte ja keine Ahnung D: Ich mein ich schreib ja nie wirklich viel, aber seid alle Skype haben, stirbt der Channel aus, du hast recht :/ Ich werde auf jedenfall wieder mehr dort aktiv sein^^ Aber Tau, wir alle bitten dich eigentlich, dass du dir auch Skype holst. Es ist wirklich lustig, wir müssen ja nicht tellen, wenn du nicht willst, das schreiben zählt doch^^ Liebe Liebe Grüße, Taulinchen :3 - 20:44, 19. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Probleme Hi Tau, ich hab mal ein kleines Problem; Bei meinem Profil stehen nur noch 100 Bearbeitungen weniger als vorher :(:Letztes Mal waren das irgendwas mit 280 und jetzt irgendwas mit 100.Kannst du sagen warum das so ist?.-Keksauge 15:36, 20. Jun. 2012 (UTC) sry tschuldigung,das wusst ich net.mach ich nichmehr.LGSprenkelfeuer 06:41, 23. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Okay. Werd ich machen. Ley wegen patnerwikis ich das diu viel arbeitest tau ich will dich was fragen können das warrior ctas wiki und das warrior ctas eigenes geschichten wiki patner werden unser gründerin warrior ctas eigenes geschichten wiki hat aauch viel zu tun und ich als admin dort muss alles machen können die beiden wikis patner werden antworte mir Geißelstern 04:10, 4. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Hallo Tautropfen ich wollte dich mal was fragen. (Bitte nicht aufregen falls hier Rechtschreibfehler drinn sind.) Und zwar was ich nicht verstehe ist bei Warrior Cats: Eine Heilerin darf keine Junge haben und darum wurde Gelbzahn bestraft mit Braunstern, der dann ein Mörder wurde. Aber Blattsee bekam Junge und die wurden sogar vom Sternenclan prophezeit. Also warum wurde Gelbzahn bestraft und Blattsee nicht? War es Blattsee´s Schiksal keine Heilerin zu sein, oder was? Ich verstehe das einfach nicht. Bitte um Antwort. LG Eichhornschweif 2012 Danke für die Antwort. LG Eichhornschweif 2012 Ich hab da doch gesagt dass ich nicht mehr weitermache mit der Werbung! Ich schwörs! Und ich bedrohe keine anderen Mitglieder. 17:53, 21. Jul. 2012 (UTC) li? Hallo Tau!Ich hab da mal wieder eın Problem auf meınem Profil, da kommen solche komıschen lis oder so was.Woran lıegt das?İch bearbeite meın Profil mache es weg aber es kommt wieder.- 16:24, 1. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Ich liste so auf: *Mit *diesem *Ding Also, so liste ıch halt auf mıt diesen Punkten und dann ja halt so dieses li .- 17:33, 1. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Also Tau ok ich habe das sehr grob formuliert also hier mal richtig in jedem einzelden Schritt; Erstmal gehe ich auf Code-Ansicht.Dann schreibe ich ein * das bedeutet in der Grafik-Ansicht ein * Dann verlinke ich meist eine Seite , z.B Hollyleaf.Nachdem ich dies gemacht hab klicke ich auf "Seite speichern" ''und sobald ich dieas erledigt habe kommt dieses li oder was das genau nochmal war. Sry nochmal das ich das so ungenau formuliert habe.- 18:40, 1. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Na gut Tau ich werds dann mal so versuchen.Danke - 19:23, 1. Aug. 2012 (UTC) danke danke für denn vorschlag das ich dich fragen soll wenn ich ein problem habe das werde ich auch machen ;) ich finde deine vorlage wunderschön du solltest noch mehr machen das wäre sehr schön <3 ich hab ein bild für dich leider habe ich kein gimp aber ich werde mir eins hollen :) ich hoffe dir gefält mein Bild Liebe Grüße deine Tüpfelblatt3 (Diskussion) 18:03, 14. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Halllo, ich habe ein problem und leo meinte du könntest mir vielleicht helfen! Das Problem(Beschreibung): auf einer neuen Ebene ist ein Rahmen, der in der Länge nicht um das ganze Bild verläuft, dafür aber in der Breite aus dem Bild heraus geht . Der Rahmen ist eine linie die schwarz gelb ist! Kannst du mir vielliecht sagen wie das weg geht, weil ich da wo der rahmen nicht ist nicht malen kann... lg Eisglanz Krähenfeder Hey, sorry, jetzt aber seit wann ist das mit den 50 Bildern so? Also ich könnte schwören, dass immer die Bilder, die abgelehnt wurden, weil sich mehr als 50 Bilder auf der CA seite befunden haben, das so durchgestrichen wurde und dann geschrieben wurde: bild darf jetzt bewertet werden, weil sich weniger als 50 bilder auf der diskussionsseite befinden, oder so? Das hat mir nie wer gesagt und Das war doch sonst immer so? Und das steht ja nicht mal in den Regeln. Du hättest nicht gleich ganz so fies sein müssen, und so schreiben, Fakt ist, ''dass Wolfsmond dies einfach ignoriert hat und die Ablehnung durchgestrichen hat. ''anscheinend haben das viele hier nicht gewusst, weil das bild weiter bewertet wurde? Sorry, das das jetzt so kommt, aber wenn´s bei euch nicht mal bei den Regeln steht, wie hätte ich das wissen sollen? Ich schlage eine erweiterung der Regeln vor. Tut mir ja echt leid, gruß, die-regeln-ignorierende-Wolfsmond. Hallo Tau. Erstmal - Es tut mir leid, das ich das gemacht hab, aber ich hab ja geschrieben ich weiß nicht, ob ich das darf . Fakt ist, das ist das eben nicht wissen konnte, weil es ja nicht in den Regeln steht, die ich mir vorhin mehrmals durchgelesen hab und mir auch eingeprägt hab. Streng genommen hab ich also eine regel missachtet, weil es ja bis jetzt keine war, ich konnte es ja nicht wissen. Es wäre toll, wenn du mit dem Adminteam darüber reden könntest, eure Regeln mal etwas auszuweiten, es ist mir auch klar, dass es nicht deine Schuld ist, aber ich bin - nichts für ungut - wirklich nicht die einzige, der sowas schon mal passiert ist. Das übersieht man eben leicht, dafür entschuldige ich mich auch. Bitte erkläre mir, wie ich das wissen konnte, wenn es nirgendwo steht? Bis es dann unter 50 waren hab ich ja auch gewartet und ich dachte, bald müsste mal einer das Bild wieder freigeben (weil ich mich erinnern konnte, dass das sonst immer gleich ein admin gemacht hat, aber diesmal nicht). Ich dachte, wenn ich das nicht darf, weißt mich jemand (freundlich) darauf hin oder entfernt das einfach wieder, aber das hat ja niemand gemacht, deshalb dachte ich, das wäre in Ordnung so. Also kurz gefasst, ich hab nicht gewusst, dass ihr alle gleich so ausrastet, wenn man einen Fehler macht. Sollte wirklich in euren Regeln stehen, dann wäre mir das nicht passiert, zumindestens hätte ich mich dann gehütet, die ablehnung durchzustreichen und wäre nicht so dreist, wie du sagst, gewesen. Ich bin hier eben noch immer nicht besonders vertraut und hätte mir erhofft, alles was ich nicht tun darf oder sollte würde bereits festgelegt sein, also dachte ich, die ablehnung durchzustreichen wäre sowas wie erlaubt :) Weil du meinst, ich hätte nicht die geduld zu warten, bis das CA einmal gelehrt wird, dazu weiß ich jetzt echt nichts zu sagen, weil ich nicht verstehe, was du damit andeutest. Hiermit entschuldige ich mich für die Unanehmlichkeiten, meine Dreistigkeit, dafür, dass ich ein Bild zuviel auf die diskussion geladen hab, meine Sturheit, nicht lockerlassen zu können, das durchstreichen der ablehnung, die ignorierung eurer nicht vorhandenen Regeln, die man anscheinend einfach so wissen muss, meine Fehler und die zukünftigen, scherwiegenden Fehler und missachtungen, die ich noch machen werde, da ich die "unsichtbaren" Regeln nicht kenne. Verzeihung, hochachtungsvoll Wolf Tabby Tutorial/Stirnstreifen? Hallo Tau (wenn ich dich mal so nennen darf!) Also ich wollte dich mal was fragen zum Tabby Tutorial auf deiner Seite:Warum wird eigt. nicht gezeigt wie du die Stirnstreifen malst/zeichnest?Weil ich finde echt sehr schön und naja ich hab am meisten Schwierigkeiten bei meinen Tabbys an den Stirnstreifen.Das ist jetzt keine Anforderung dein Vid. zu ändern es hat mich aber interessiert. Danke - 14:35, 19. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Achso, jetzt verstehe ich :D Danke dass du mir geantwortet hast!Hoffe das ich dich nicht allzusehr genervt oder so was habe.Liebe Grüße - 14:43, 19. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Tautropfen, ich habe erst gestern Morgen (ca. 5:20 Uhr) die Warnung erhalten.'Schneeherz123 (Diskussion) 22:24, 30. Sep. 2012 (UTC)' Ich brauche deine Hilfe. Ich habe mir auch ein Wiki erstellt, brauche aber die Vorlage für die Characktere(Spalte rechts). Ich hoffe du könntest sie mir geben'Schneeherz123 (Diskussion) 13:36, 1. Okt. 2012 (UTC)' Vorlagen Darf ich eine Vorlage aus diesem Wiki ausmalen und Geißelstern schenken ?? Liebe Grüße Krähensee (Diskussion) 16:49, 1. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Das Wiki dass ich erfunden habe handelt auch von einer Art Warrior Cats Reihe so wie dein Warrior Cats-Erfindungs Wiki!'Schneeherz123 (Diskussion) 17:19, 1. Okt. 2012 (UTC)' Wieso Wieso darf ich eine Vorlage aus den VORLAGEN ausmalen ?? Aso Nein Nein ich wollte es Geißelstern schenken. :) Liebe Grüße Krähensee (Diskussion) 20:47, 2. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Kräuter Hi also erstmal: Ich geb zu dass ich es den Kräutern von der heilerschülervorlage ein wenig angepasst habe, aber dass es genauso so aussieht wollte ich wirklich nicht! Tschuldigung deswegen ich werde es sofort ändern, so dass es anders ausieht. War wirklich keine absicht und es tut mir leid. 14:51, 4. Okt. 2012 (UTC) PS: falls du denken solltest, dass ich deine schülervorlage weggemaht habe und die beeren auch: das stimmt nicht! Ich kenne die regeln und würde es nicht machen, glaub mir! Ich '''habe die schülervorlage nicht ''weggemacht! Ich kanns ja ändern, ok? Wenn ich das gemacht hätte, wären die beeren und so bestimmt auch noch dran! 15:11, 4. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Welche beeren? o.Ô 15:20, 4. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Benutzer:Geiselblut Hallo Tsu :D Ich wollte dich ansprechen da Geiselblut mein Bild geklaut hat ! (ArtTheft) Ich hab ihn schon eine Nachricht geschrieben und wollte fragen ob man ihn irgendwie eine Strafe gibt oder so....? Liebe Grüße - 12:50, 5. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Hi, Als Anhang von Pinys Nachricht, möchte ich bermerken, dass Geiselblut offensichtlich 3 weitere Bilder (von Tini und Topas) einfach genommen hat. LG - 12:58, 5. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Hi Tau (nochmal) Sry wegen der Nachricht :/ habe erst jetzt bemerkt das Geiselblut gesperrt wurde :/ Sry nochmal .- 13:01, 5. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Endschuldigung/Vorlagen Es tut mir sehr Leid was auf dem Warrior dogs wiki, passiert ist ! Und ich wollt fragen ob ich eine Vorlage von den Vorlagen ausmalen darf. Und verschenken darf. Ich meins nur gut :) Liebe Grüße Weichpelz 20:41, 9. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Danke Vielen Dank !!! Und ja ich werde es NUR auf diesem Wiki verwenden. LG Weichpelz 20:50, 9. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Bilder Kann ich noch einpaar Bilder ausmalen (Für mein Profil) ??? LG Weichpelz 21:19, 9. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Tautropfen ich möchte dir nur sagen, dass mein Wiki über eine Buchreihe die ich mit einer Freundin erfunden habe handelt. Die User können uns dort Ideen geben oder Buchtitel und im Gegenzug werden wir diesen dann danken indem wir vermerken dass es die Idee des Useres XY war. Es ist nicht wie dein Erfindungs Wiki und dadurch auch nicht sinnlos Ich weiß nicht wie man das Bild entfernen kann und das Wiki ist ausversehen enstanden, ls ich es mir angucken wollte, wie so etwas geht.Schneeherz123 (Diskussion) 13:41, 11. Okt. 2012 (UTC)' Danke Also Sweet kann das gar nicht entfernen, weil sie gesperrt ist. Ich hab das an ihrer Stelle getan, sie hat mich darum gebeten. Wegen den Bildern: Ich vermute, dass das eine Diashow mit den neusten Bildern war. Draufgekommen bin ich, weil ich eben die Liste weggegeben habe, aber keine Bilder hinzugefügt habe und das trotzdem bei Letzten Aktivitäten angegeben wurde. Ich hab sie mit Sweets Erlaubnis entfernt. Und noch etwas: Manche glauben, sie ist Blitz, aber das ist sie nicht. LG 17:19, 11. Okt. 2012 (UTC) PS: Ich hoffe, es stört dich nicht, dass ich mich da einmische.... Vorlagen Ich komm dir bestimmt bescheuert oder bekloppt vor aber ich möchte dich drum bitten Vorlagen für ein anderes Wiki zu machen. Genau genommen fürs Warrior dogs wiki. Hunde Vorlagen. Ich zwing dich nicht darum. Es würde einfach nur schön sein. Jedenfalls musst du das '''nicht '''machen. Bitte sag mir die Antwort auf meiner Diskussions Seite (Hier). LG Weichpelz (Weich) Vestehe Okay ich verstehe dich voll und ganz dann eben nicht :) LG Weichpelz (weich) CA Ich wollt mal fragen, warum zum Beispiel Flower noch nicht eingefügt und zum Beispiel Rotkehlchenflug noch nicht abgelehnt ist? Sieh das aber bitte nicht als Kritik. Ich wills nur mal wissen, weil ich schon länger zwei Bilder auf Lager hab ;) Liebe Grüße 12:24, 16. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Charakter Art Hey ich wollte dich mal fragen wie du die Vorlage für charakter art gemacht hast? Hast du die freihand gezeichnet? Ich würde die nämich gerne für andere tiere auch machen für mein und ein anderes wiki. Ich freue mich auf antwort lg 11:54, 19. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Elsterpelz Hier ist Elsterpelz, aber erschreck dich nicht wie schlimm geshadet er aussieht... LG 20:17, 28. Okt. 2012 (UTC) CA -Seite Hey Tau, ich wollte mal fragen warum die CA-Seite nicht bearbeitet werden kann? Du hast sie vor 18h aktualisiert und ich würde eigentlich gerne meine Bilder bearbeiten :) LG 14:53, 14. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Büüld für meine Tau =3 Halliu mein Taulein ich hab ein Bld für dich gemalt: hoffe, es gefällt dir LG ~ 15:04, 20. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Eine Information Hallo, Tau, Ich wollte dich fragen wie ich unterschreiben soll, wenn ich mich nicht anmelden darf? Z.b bei diesen Charakter-Art Seiten, hattest du dort hingeschrieben, das der Anonyme Benutzer in den nächsten 24 stunden unterschreiben soll u.s.w.... Ich habe hier kein Profil, da ich mich NICHT anmelden darf...... Wie soll ich dann sonst unterschreiben? Oder darf ich jetzt auch keine Kommentare mehr hier einfügen? Bitte Antworte. Nicht Angemeldeter Benutzer am 6.12.12 um 20:59 Uhr : Wenn man nicht angemeldet ist, kann man trotzdem unterschreiben. Dann wird zwar keine Username angezeigt, aber eine Zahl, die die ip adresse darstell. Um zu unterschreiben musst du einfach nur vier mal ~ hintereinanderschreiben, der rest, wie Datum und Uhrzeit wird dann automatisch hinzugefügt ^^ 20:42, 6. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Hallo Tau^^ ich wollte dich fragen warum es eigt. so schlimm ist wenn man |left an den Bildern im CA dranbehält?Es hat mich halt nur interessiert warum sie abgelehnt werden^^ LG~ 16:11, 7. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Achso, danke für die Erklärung^^ - 20:11, 7. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Ich weiß, dass wir uns mit dem falschem Fuß kennengelernt haben, aber könntest du mir vielleicht sagen, wie man den Namen eines Charakters ändern kann, also was oben steht und wie man z.B. wenn einer Krieger ist und bei einem anderen als Schüler genannt wird, wie man den verlinkt? Bitte Tautropfen. Kannst du mir bitte helfen? 'Schneeherz123 (Diskussion) 19:09, 9. Dez. 2012 (UTC)' Wenn du mir sagst, wie man die Bilder löscht, mache ich das sofort. Und das ist jetzt nebensächlich, wenn man Bilder von einer Seite nimmt und sie im Aussehhen verändert ist es nicht strafbar '~'~'~'~''' Sorry das unterschreiben hat nicht geklappt Schneeherz123 (Diskussion) 13:18, 10. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Deine CA's ^^ Hi Tau, Mir ist aufgefallen, dass bei deiner Chara Art Sammlung unter Streuner Knochens CotC-Version fehlt ^^ ist das Absicht? LG ~ 20:11, 11. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Bilder Vorlagen Ich habe eine frage, und zwar ob mann die Charackter-Vorlagen hier auf dem Wiki bearbeiten darf, OHNE sie irgentwo einzufügen, oder zu verwenden. Damit meine ich einfach auf Gimp oder Paint, die Katzen zu gestalten, und sie dann in den eigenen Dateien zu speichern. Oder darf man das nicht? 87.169.64.6 20:08, 13. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Du kannst die Vorlagen gerne so ausfüllen wie du möchtest und in einem Ordner auf deinem PC oder Laptop behalten und musst sie nicht hier hochladen. Wichtig ist nur, dass du sie nirgendwo sonst im Internet hochlädst. D.h. nicht in einem anderen Wiki, nicht auf einem Forum also allgemein auf keinen Internetseiten ^^ 20:11, 13. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Frage : Sag mal Tau, warum schreibst du bei Zeit der Dunkelheit immer wieder Löwenpfote hin das ist doch egal ob das bei dem Klappentext steht die Leser sollen auch wissen das Häherpfote dabei ist oder ? ''' '''Schönen Gruß :), Tigerschweif CA-Frage Also ich habe gelesen, was du im CA gecshrieben hast, aber da mein Laptop jetzt kaputt ist und der PC meiner Mutter ( mit dem ich jetzt on bin) so alt und schlecht ist, dass ihm die CA Diskussion zu groß zum öffnen ist, frage ich dich eben hier XD Also hat Elsterpelz dann den halben linken Kopf ( so grob) ( Auge weiß) , das rechte Ohr, den rechten vorderfuß und die Schweifspitze schwarz? GLG 15:46, 20. Dez. 2012 (UTC) rere könntest du mir ein bild von ihm in skype schicken oder so, pls? GLG 16:02, 20. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Mehreres... Hey Tau, also erstmal frohes neues Jahr :) und dann wollte ich darauf hinweisen, dass Igeljunges in seinem Stammbaum noch als männlich vermerkt ist... Außerdem ist sein CA falsch, aber das ist ja Silberfluss' Sache :D Und wenn ich gerade schon mal dabei bin, wollte ich mal fragen wann das CA wieder ausgemistet wird, da sind mittlerweile einige Charas drinn die angenommen bzw. abgelehnt werden können... Nur so nebenbei ;) LG die nervige 14:52, 1. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Vorschläge Hi Tau, Ich hätte für die Vorlagen die es noch nicht gibt paar Vorschläge: Anführer/In:Eine aufrecht sitzende Katze mit einem Stern auf der Stirn. 2.Anführer/In:Eine aufrecht sitzende Katze mit einem halben Stern auf der Stirn. Heiler/In:Eine Aufrecht liegende Katze mit Kräutern vor sich./eine stehende Katze mit Kräutern im Maul. Älteste/r:Eine zusammengerollte Katze mit offenen Augen. Königin:Eine liegende Kätzin mit einem angeschwollenen Bauch. Junges:Ein fröhlich hüpfendes Junges mit offenen Augen/Ein erwartungsvoll wartendes Junges.(Es wartet auf eine Patroullie oder so.) Weichpfote:Eine Katze die Ähnlichkeit mit einem Schüler hat.Nur halt mit anderer Haltung(z.B. Schwanz liegt neben den Pfoten) und bisschen größeren Pfoten.:) Bei einem Hauskätzchenjungem vielleicht die erste Variante von dem Jungen mit Halsband. Bei einem Einzelläufer-/Streunerjungem die erste Variante ohne Halsband. Du kannst die Vorschläge auch verändern.Das sind ja nur Vorschläge. Diamantenpelz (Diskussion) 14:07, 5. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Offene Augen hab ich mitgeschrieben weil man dann die Augenfarbe sehen kann. Diamantenpelz (Diskussion) 14:09, 5. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Für Tau Diamantenpelz (Diskussion) 13:14, 12. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Ich will für jeden CA Leiter ein schönes Bild malen :) Diamantenpelz (Diskussion) 19:16, 12. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Darf man z.B. einen Schüler ausmalen und einfach jemanden schenken/schicken,ohne davor einen Admin zu fragen?Weil ich jeden CA Leiter noch ein Bilde ausmalen. Diamantenpelz (Diskussion) 14:46, 15. Jan. 2013(UTC) Hier ist dein 2. Bild :) Datei:FürTau.2.pngDiamantenpelz (Diskussion) 15:16, 17. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Hi Tau Ich wollte mal was zur 5.Staffel sagen,bei Warrior Cats Bücher ''am Ende eines Artikel eines Buches,sollte da nicht Dawn of the Clans The Sun Trail * Thunder Rising oder so stehen?Weil ich finde es nicht. Diamantenpelz (Diskussion) 14:25, 6. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Wichtig Hi Tau, sobald du on bist, komm bitte auf skype es ist wichtig <3lichst, deine 17:58, 7. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Ein aus Langeweile gemaltes Bild für dich :) Riesenkopf Clover und Moon :) leftdas helle bei moon aufm kopf....kA xD 13:09, 17. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Borkenpelz Hey Tau :) wie du vielleicht weißt habe ich das Problem dass ich Borkenpelz in seiner Mangaversion aus Ein Clan in Not machen möchte, jedoch kein 'Ganzkörper'-Bild von ihm habe. Nun wollte ich dich fragen, ob du mir vielleicht eins hochladen kannst? Wäre echt nett von dir :) GLG 13:33, 18. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Okay danke Tau :) PS: Ich finde deinen neuen Ava cool *-* 15:03, 18. Jan. 2013 (UTC) hi, ich soll dir von mond sagen, dass er nicht kommen kann weil sein pc schrott is und er voraussichtlich nächste woche wieder hier ist, lg caro Bearbeitungen :| Hey Tau^^ ich wollte sagen das ich schon mehr als 1.050 Bearbeitungen hatte und jetzt sind sie wieder bei 997 oder so....ich wollte fragen warum das so ist? :| 16:19, 23. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Also ich wollte dich garnicht anchnauzen sry... Ich war halt so wütend weil ich grad von ner Zirkusfahrt komme und die war nicht die Beste :/ Ich weiß auch das du mir meine Bearbeitungen nicht zurückgeben kannst ich wollte ja nur wissen warum das so ist... Also ich habe im Forum am Forum-Spiel teilgenommen,habe ab und zu ein paar Artikel bearbeitet,CA und Diskussionsseiten^^ Nochmal sry das ich dich so angeschnauzt habe, das wollte ich nicht... 17:18, 23. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Achso^^ Danke :) 16:42, 24. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Screenshot leftHier ist der versprochene Screenshot XD ich, weiß etwas klein, aber sonst htte ich nicht alles raufbekommen^^ 17:31, 5. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Tüpfelblatt und Tupfenpelz Hi Tau :3 Mir ist aufgefallen das Tüpfelblatt und Tupfenschweif gleich aussehen sollten, als ob sie aus dem gleichen Wurf wären.Das ist aber bei den CA's aber nicht der Fall.Müsste man das nicht ändern? 16:02, 6. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Gimp frage Hi Tau, ich wollte mal fragen, welches Gimp du hast... weil bei meinem Gimp, sieht der Pinsel nicht so schön aus..^^ LG- 17:44, 8. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Okay, danke für deine schnelle Antwort und ich meine das Tabby tutorial^^ 18:06, 8. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Skype Hey Tau, Kannst du mal kurz zu Skype kommen? Aki und ich wollen mal was mit dir besprechen? ^^ - 15:32, 9. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Tut mir leid wegen dem Chara Art Sorry das wusste ich nicht Dustpelt Hei Tau :) danke für den Hinweis, es wäre wirklich cool wenn du mir das Bild einscannen könntest, dann kann ich mich noch dransetzten und es noch auf die CA stellen :33 GLG 07:42, 17. Feb. 2013 (UTC) CA-Frage Ich hab mal ne CA Frage. Ich hab ja Susan im CA und ich wollt mal fragen, ob ich jetzt einfach die Langhaarversion nehmen könnte, Ich hatte ja vorher die Kurzhaar. Das geht doch, oder?^^ 17:54, 24. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Warum hast du das gemalte Bild bei Braunstern gelöscht?PokeTami (Diskussion) 17:40, 28. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Hallo, hab nochmal ne CA-Frage^^ Weichpelz lässt Violet doch ablehnen, kann ich jetzt schon meine eigene Version von Violet hochladen oder muss ich warten, bis sie runter ist? 17:53, 9. Mär. 2013 (UTC) :Okay, danke und noch eine Frage (sry, wenn ich nerve^^): Wann wird CA das nächste mal "geleert"? Enthaltungen Muss man beim CA Enthaltungen auch verbessern^^? 19:19, 9. Mär. 2013 (UTC) CA-Vorlagen außerhalb des Wikis Hey, Tau, Ich wollte mal was fragen :/ die Userin Aschenfell hat ja ein Bild, das sie ausgemalt hat, mit der Schülervorlage als Profilbild. Jedenfalls ist diese Userin auch auf deviantART (http://aschenfell76.deviantart.com/) und hat dort das gleiche Bild, wie ich die Regeln verstanden habe, darf man das eigentlich nicht, in habe sie allerdings noch nicht persönlich darauf angesprochen, da ich mir ja nicht sicher bin und dich da lieber als erstes frage, da du dich hier ja bestens auskennst ^^ Achja, noch etwas, das scheinbar für Unklarheiten gesorgt hat, letztens hat Koralle im Chat gefragt, ob man im CA eigentlich nur 7 Bilder gleichzeitig hochladen darf, oder 7 Charaktere, jedenfalls 100% sicher war sich in dem Moment niemand, auch wenn alle es für logischer hielten, dass es 7 Charaktere sind. Wie genau ist das jetzt? Sorry, für die Störung, ich nerve Leute lieber, als irgendwas falsches zu machen ^^ LG ~ 19:17, 10. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Idee zu Vorlagen Hi Tau,ich habe gerade eine super Idee für die ''noch nicht vorhandenen Vorlagen.Man könnte sich ja auch an die Bilder aus der Warriors App orientieren!!!Falls ich wieder eine Idee habe,melde ich mich bei dir,okay? 21:44, 16. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Hi Tau,für das hier mache ich keine neue Überschrift,okay?Ich habe so ein Problem mit GIMP,ich kann es einfach nicht in der richtigen Größe abspeichern.''HELP ME,PLEASE!!! '' 16:32, 17. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Als erstes auf .xcf und dann irgendwann später wenn ich mir sicher bin, dass das Bild gut ist und keine großen Fehler mehr hat,exportiere ich es mit dann .png 18:12, 17. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Es ist so,die eigentliche Größe ist, wenn ich die Vorlage öffne, schon zu klein.Die richtige Größe(in Prozent) ist 135%,so viel ich weiß,aber es öffnet sich immer mit 100%. 18:32, 17. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Ich nehme das Bild (lasse rechts gedrückt) tue es in Bilbliotheken ''direkt über ''Bilder ''los(natürlich vorher geöffnet).(Damit ich die richtige Größe weiß habe ich extra mit einem Lineal am Display vom Lappi gemessen!) 18:45, 17. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Ja,ist das etwa falsch? 19:11, 17. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Also muss ich das Bild anklicken und dann den Rest? 19:18, 17. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Mit ''Rest ''meine ich das anmalen shaden hochladen usw.Und danke ^^ 19:25, 17. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Frage wegen Kapitelnotizen Da war ein Unknown-User dran: de.warrior-cats.wikia.com/wiki/Kapitelnotizen_Sonnenuntergang . War das so? MfG StrangerInTheShadows (Diskussion) 17:35, 24. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Ach und noch was: Ein Unknown-User hat Chara Art bewertet (Susan oder so). Nicht erlaubt, oder? Weiß ich nicht so genau. Wieder MfG StrangerInTheShadows (Diskussion) 17:38, 24. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Bumblestripe Im CA meintest du, dass er keine BotC Version braucht. Auf seiner Disk steht aber, dass er eine Krieger BotC Version braucht. Müsste das dann nicht entfernt werden? Kann nämlich verwirrend sein^^ 11:39, 25. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Bilder von denen ich mich trenne kann^^ Hier sind die Biolder die ruhig weg können: http://de.warrior-cats.wikia.com/wiki/Datei:Wolf_2.jpg http://de.warrior-cats.wikia.com/wiki/Datei:Unbenannt2.png http://de.warrior-cats.wikia.com/wiki/Datei:Untitled_drawing_by_leyley55-d58y6in.png http://de.warrior-cats.wikia.com/wiki/Datei:Nuhgzjhgzuguzk.png LeyThe never-ending story 17:05, 26. Mär. 2013 (UTC) CAs Fuchspfote Hey, es geht um Saphirs Fuchspfote, ehm mein Dagegen soll weg. Aber meine Eltern erlauben mir nicht es zu bearbeiten, also kann mein Dagegen nicht gezählt werden? 19:47, 27. Mär. 2013 (UTC) CA-Leerung Hi, Tau, ich wollte mal fragen, wann das CA das nächste Mal geleert wird. Ich weiß, ist ne dumme Frage, da es ja grad erst geleert wurde, aber vllt. kannst du mir ja Mal so'n groben "Termin" geben xD LG- 13:14, 28. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Nein, ich darf die CAs Seite nicht mehr bearbeiten. Grüße 16:28, 28. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Okay, danke. Dann wart ich's Mal ab^^ 16:29, 28. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Haferpfote Heey Tau :)) mir ist aufgefallen, dass bei Haferpfote ja keine Fellfarbe bekannt ist, auch im englischen nicht.. demnach könnte sein Bild dann durch durch eine Unbekanntvorlage ersetzt werden oder? ~ LG 17:35, 28. Mär. 2013 (UTC) EDIT: und bei Rotkehlchenflug könnte doch eigentlich die alternative rotbraune version gelöscht werden, weil seine beschreibung ja auf dem bild basiert und die normale version ja von dem bild ist... Gefährten Vorlage Hey Tau, Ich hätte eine Frage weil ich nicht weiß ob man das darf. Also ich habe aus den zwei Krieger Vorlagen (der Männlichen und Weiblichen Vorlagen) sozusagen eine Gefährten Vorlage gemacht. Und ich wollte fragen ob ich das hochladen darf und auf mein Profil stellen kann. Ich bin mir in diesem Punkt nähmlich nicht so sicher ... und weil du die Vorlagen gemacht hast und auch eine Leiterin bist habe ich halt dich gefragt. Grüße 23:52, 1. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Vorlagen Charakter-Art Hallo Tautropfen ich wollte fragen ob ich die vorlagen auch für meinen Wiki nutzen kann. Gruß Maissturm Unnötige Seiten Aju Tau, Mir sind zwei Seiten aufgefallen die absolut sinnlos sind. Ich hab sie zum Löschen beantragt, ich habe auch einen Grund dazu geschrieben. Hier sind die jeweiligen Artikel: Die beiden Seiten hatten die gleichen Gründe. Grüße 13:57, 6. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Ach, Silberfluss hat es jetzt gelöscht :D Also vergiss was ich geschrieben hab. xD Grüße 14:48, 6. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Etwas Neues Hi Tau, Ich habe mir mal etwas neues ausgedacht:Rightwriter ''(Ich sag immer Writerighter).Die sollen sich eben darauf spezalizieren Rechtschreibfehler zu korrigieren.Man muss natürlich gut Deutsch können ^^ 13:44, 8. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Hi Tau, Das gehört eigentlich nicht zur Überschrift aber Ich habe gerade keine Lust eine neue Überschrift,okay?Hier kommt die Frage: Darf ich auf meiner Profilseite einen Stammbaum mit erfunndenen Katzen machen? 11:11, 9. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Tut mir Leid Tut mir Leid, das wusste ich nicht. Kannst du mir sagen, welche das waren, damit ich sie löschen kann? Tut mir Leid Tut mir Leid, das wusste ich nicht. Kannst du mir sagen, welche das waren, damit ich sie löschen kann? Hasenstreif (Diskussion) Dürfte ich erfahren, wieso du Honeywing uns Spottedfeather gelöscht hast? Die habe ich nähmlich selbst gemacht. CA-Bewertungen Hi Tau,was passiert wenn ein CA-Bild nicht mehr bewertet wird?Irgenwie bewertet niemand meine Falling Feather. 19:16, 18. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Top-10-Liste Hi Tau, Darf ich eine Top-10-Liste für Kriegernamen für meine Katze Lilly machen? Liebe Grüße 18:25, 20. Apr. 2013 (UTC) thumb|So könnte ja vielleicht die Anführer-Vorlage aussehen Und hier noch ein Bild zur Anführer-Vorlage: 19:39, 20. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Ich stelle mir dass mit den Vorlagen so vor: Es ist grade eine Clanversammlung.Die Katzen sitzen oder stehen so, als würden sie um den Versammlungs-Felsen stehen/sitzen:Ganz unten sind die Schüler,Krieger,Königinnen,Jungen und Ältesten.Auf einem Mini-Felsen sitzt der zweite Anführer.Und auf dem großen Felsen sitzt der Anführer.Falls der Anführer aufrecht sitzen würde, dann wäre es besser, wenn der Anführer andersrum als der Schüler sitzen würde.Somit werden Verwechslungen mit der Schüler- und Anführervorlage zu 100% vermieden. 20:37, 20. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Charackter Art Also , da ich ja nun ganz neu im Wiki bin , hab ich einige Fragen. Und zwar: Wie passe ich die richtige Größe bei Character - Art Bildern an? Und wie lade ich die Bilder hoch ? Ich freue mich auf Antworten! Höllenauge (Diskussion) 15:17, 23. Apr. 2013 (UTC) CA-Fragen Heyho Tau :3 ich hab zwei Fragen :D 1. wollte ich mal fragen wann du mir die Schülerversion von Dust aus Ravenpaw's Path hochladen kannst? Muss nicht jetzt sein, aber ich würde ihn gerne bald abschließen :) und 2. geht es um Mottenflügel... Auf ihrer Dikussionsseite steht, dass sie eine Streuner-Mangaversion bräuchte, aber kommt sie eigentlich in Tigerstern und Sasha als Streunerin vor? Ich dachte sie wäre als Schülerin zum Clan gekommen... Oder wird eine Katze schon ab 6 Monde als Streuner und nicht mehr als Streunerjunges gezeichnet? Und falls ich die Streunerversion machen muss, sieht sie dann genau so aus, wie das Manga-Bild auf ihrer Seite? Ööhm... joa das waren jetzt doch mehr als 2 Fragen xD Ich hoffe du kannst mir helfen und schick dir GLG :)) 13:43, 26. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Re Achso, sry. Ich wusste es nicht :( Und ja, ich würd euch gern helfen^^ 18:13, 29. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Okay, gut^^ Also theoretisch müsst ich mit Brombeerkralle anfangen, oder?^^ Und die Disks... da muss ich nur die Namen übersetzt hinschreiben, oder? 18:21, 29. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Ja, das dacht ich mir schon xD Aber alles andere Stimmt, oder? :D 18:26, 29. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Schon wieder ne CA-Frage^^ Ich mal wieder eine Frage xD: Wenn man bereits 4-5 Dafürs für ein Bild hat und selber noch etwas geändert, zählen dann die Dafürs noch? 16:48, 30. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Aso, okay... Gut, danke für die Antwort^^ 16:57, 30. Apr. 2013 (UTC) CA Hi Tau, ich wollte fragen, ob du und/oder andere Admins ein bisschen mehr die Bilder im CA bewerten könnten und nicht erst bei der Entleerung :). Da es schon blöd ist, wenn ihr dann bei der Entleerung es bemängelt und man so keine Zeit/Chance hat es zu verbessern, sondern erst bis zur nächsten Entleerung warten muss, was schon einen Monat dauern kann. Es muss ja auch nicht alles auffeinmal sein, sonderen vielleicht auch aufgeteilt in verschieden Abschnitte, die man dann an verscheiden Tagen/Zeiten bewertet. Man könnte es ja auch auf ein paar Leute aufteilen. LG :) 20:24, 30. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Ja, dem stimm ich nur zu. Manche sagen, dass CAs nicht sooo wichitg sind, aber mir ist es schon wichtig. Und ich hab mich jetz seit der letztens Leerung auf die heutige Leerung gefreut und ich wusste ja bis gestern noch, dass 4 angenommen werden, aber stattdessen wurde nur eins angenommen... Ich find das schon böd, weil amn da keine Chance hat. ich stimme Chainpaw zu, sry :/ 20:32, 30. Apr. 2013 (UTC) :Hallo Chain und Saphir, :ich antworte mal hier (sonst wird die Diskussion auseinander gerissen) anstatt Taus Stelle, da ich regelmäßig bis auf wenige Ausnahmen immer mitverantwortlich für das CA gewesen bin. Wir haben dies so lang ich denken kann schon so gehandhabt CAs mit dem leeren der Seite zu bewerten. Ich mach das jetzt schon etwa 1 1/2 Jahre. (Früher war ich auch engagierter was das CA angeht, nimmt aber immer Zeit in Anspruch, wenn noch mal ausgebessert wird und dann ein weiterer Fehler sich z.B. einschleicht oder viel zu oft verbessert wird. Anm.: Viele der CAs werden auch in diesen Tagen sehr oft verbessert.) Ich kann mich noch daran erinnern, dass Bilder vieler, vieler User (Silber, Fire, Star, Tini etc.) vor euch auch schon mal lang warten mussten oder mehrmals abgelehnt wurden. Meint ihr nicht diese User dies damals genaus ertragen haben bzw. mussten? Ihr könntet etwas Geduld wahren und über eure Bilder z.B. selbst noch einmal gründlich drüber sehen oder im Stillen verbessern bis alles stimmig ist. Gründlichkeit ist die Devise! :Hinzukommt wir haben nie ein Bild abgelehnt und ausgefügt, was von uns ein Dagegen erhalten hatte. Meist sind wir sogar über die Laufe der Zeit über gnädiger geworden. Ihr habt doch wie immer eine Woche Zeit das Bild zu verbessern. Und wann das CA gelehrt wird können wir auch pauschal nicht sagen. Das kommt darauf an, wie der Stand des CAs ist. Hinzu kommt die Bewertung würde manipulierbar werden, wenn man sich auf feste Zeiten einigt. Bilder könnten gezielt aus dem CA gekickt werden oder direkt in die Artikel kommen. Das wollen wir nicht, da sich der Standard der Bilder senken würde und jeder nich kritisch nach Freundschaft bewertet. Nun sind die Bilder schon repräsentativ für das Wiki! Wenn ein Bild nicht stimmig ist z.B. keine oder zu schwache Shattierung besitzt, kann es auch in keinen Artikel aufgenommen werden. So ist das nun mal. Selbst wenn z.B. ein Bild viele Dafürs muss das ja nichts heißen (siehe Freundschaftsbewertung, damit hatten wir früher auch schon zu kämpfen). Deswegen überlassen wir das CA nur ungern unkompetente Hände. :Und wenn ihr verzeiht wir sind wie ihr auch nur Menschen. Wir machen auch ab und an Fehler und wenn ihr die CAs oft ändert, kommt es dazu, dass wir entweder Fehler nicht leicht entdecken, weil wir nicht immer die Zeit haben rein zuschauen (zum Beispiel aufgrund vom RL oder anderen Projekten) oder mal unsere Meinung revidieren müssen. Wir freuen uns allerdings über euer Engagement und freuen uns das im CA einiges gemacht wird. : 21:46, 30. Apr. 2013 (UTC) :Nagut, das erscheint mir i-wie logisch :/ 16:52, 3. Mai 2013 (UTC) Seite Hi Tau, Ich wollte mal fragen: Darf ich eine Seite über meine erfundenen Charaktere machen?Ich habe dass nähmlich schon bei anderen User gesehen. Ich freue mich jetzt schon auf die neuen WaCa-Vorlagen :3 11:14, 3. Mai 2013 (UTC) CA-frage für unbekannte Katzen Jaa... schon wieder ne Frage xD Also wenn auf einem Manga-Bild farben angegeben sind. Also schwarz-weiß halt, muss man dann die farben nehemn oder kann man auch einfach i-welche Grautöne nehmen? Okay, sry, ist schwer zu erklären... ---> Vllt erklärt das mehr: http://de.warrior-cats.wikia.com/wiki/Warrior_Cats_Wiki_Diskussion:Character_Art#Sandypaw - 16:58, 3. Mai 2013 (UTC) Okay, danke^^ 17:22, 3. Mai 2013 (UTC) CA Problem Hi Tau, ich habe, dass Problem, da ich ja bei Spatzenpfote die Augen gelb machen musste und bei mir genug Augenshading vorhanden ist und ich es auch nicht mehr verstärken kann und Sprenkel trotzdem meint, dass es für sie noch zu schwach ist. Was soll ich da jetzt tun, weil ich habe es schon probiert stärker zumachen, aber es geht nicht :/. LG 08:16, 4. Mai 2013 (UTC) Also wenn zu sehr ins schwarz gehe, was schon relativ früh der Fall ist, ist es eher ein grünton, statt einem Gelbton :/ 14:11, 4. Mai 2013 (UTC) Ok danke :) werds mal verscuhen oder ich find noch ne andere Lösung^^LG 14:15, 4. Mai 2013 (UTC) Quellen Hi Tau, ich habe in Verbannt noch eine Beschreibung zu den Kühen gefunden. Muss man diese auch mit Quellen belegen? 16:06, 7. Mai 2013 (UTC) Bezüglich CA Hey Tau :) also mir ist aufgefallen, dass ihr Admins wieder ein paar Änderung für ich nenn sie jetzt mal CA-Gesetze gemacht habt. Also z.B. das veränderte Shading bei den Streunern. Ich wollte fragen, ob es irgendwie möglich wäre so etwas irgendwo im Wiki aufzuschreiben, weil so langsam verliere ich da den Überblick. Auch was die Unbekannt-Vorlagen angeht, da man ja jetzt kein Augenshading bei Manga-Charas machen soll etc. Ich meine es wäre mal gut zu erfahren was ihr Admins euch für die CA's denkt und wie das Shading etc. sein soll... Es ist nur eine Frage, aber es wäre wirklich sehr hilfreich :) GLG 14:26, 11. Mai 2013 (UTC) CA~Spatzenpfote HI :) ich wollte fragen, ob ich bei Spatzenpfote, dann auch die Langhaarversion nehmen sollte. Auf dem Bild sieht er nämlich auch langhaarig aus. Da bin ich mir nämlich nicht so sicher :/ 08:13, 18. Mai 2013 (UTC) Happy B-day ;) Alles Gute zum gebi ;D Lg Mystery (Diskussion) Herzlichen Glüchwunsch ♥ Hallu an das Geburtstagskind :3 Ich habe dir ein Bild ge´malt und hoffe, es gefällt dir ;) Datei:Fürtau.png GLG 22:33, 19. Mai 2013 (UTC) Happy Birthday :) Hey, ich bin grad mal zufälig auf deinem Profil gelandet und seh grad, dass du heut gebi hast^^ Na dann, alles gute :) 23:37, 19. Mai 2013 (UTC)